Family Forever After
by MiriAlexander
Summary: Sequel to PercabethPotterDiverentNarniaCrossoverNameUntilWeFindABetterOne. Involves the demigod's lives after Kronos and .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm guessing some of you are reading this because of the PercabethPotterDivergentNarniaCrossoverNameUntilWeFindABetterOne. AKA the Crossover. So, this is the sequel, and... Enjoy!**

**~MiriAlexander**

Part One: Percy and Annabeth

Chapter One: Annabeth

October 12th

I was talking with her best friends after lunch when a thought occurred to me.

"Anyone seen Percy?" I ask. "I haven't seen him all day."

There's a chorus of negatives.

"I'm here." Percy says walking over. "By the way, Annabeth, I don't like your name. Especially your last name."

I blink, and am somehow unaware of my friends backing quietly away.

"Why? What's wrong with my name?" I ask, defensive.

"I - I don't know it just doesn't sound right." Percy leans against a tree.

I felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was Percy breaking up with me? "Why? You got a better one?" I challenged.

Percy pretends to think. "Jackson." he says and walks away.

"But - wait - are - are you proposing to me, Seaweed Brain? Get back here! You know you have to do it properly, though right?" I yell back. He doesn't seem hear me.

The next day, Percy and I are walking down the street after a lunch date, both acting like yesterday was forgotten. I'm not sure, but I think I see Sally, Paul, and my family, including my brothers, Bobby and Matthew. Are they visiting from San Francisco? As we were crossing the street, Percy stopped.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." I say, totally confused.

Then, Edmund and Thalia come in and block the road in front of us. I turn around to see Bianca and Peter doing the same thing on the other side. A couple of cars honked their horn at us.

"Percy!" I hiss. "What the heck are you doing?"

He doesn't reply. Percy kneels down on one knee, pulling out a black velvet box and opens it, revealing a silver ring with a pearl decorating the center. On either side, their is an alexandrite gem that looks like either ruby or peridot from different angles. I gasp.

"Will you marry me?" Percy asks softly. I'm so surprised, all I can do it nod mutely.

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes." I say, recovering, though tears fill my eyes. "I love you, Percy."

Percy smiles and stands up, slipping the ring o my finger. He takes my face in his hand and kisses me. I hear all my friends whooping and the Aphrodite girls all saying "Awwww." I laugh as I look around. I pass by a group of people then backtrack. It was our parents. They're all smiling, and I think I see tears in their eyes. Matthew and Bobby are jumping up and down, clapping. I notice this all in a second and look back at Percy and let the tears fall freely. I wipe them as I see his eyes fill up as well, but he blinks them back.

"Let them fall, Seaweed Brain. If I cry, you cry."

Percy laughs. "No way, Wise Girl. Not a chance."

I roll my eyes and cross the street, hand in hand with Percy. I'm pretty sure that all those people didn't mind us stopping the streets anymore. I look back, and I think I see the faint outline of Poseidon and Athena standing next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Annabeth

October 13th

"Perce? How much did you spend on this ring?" I ask, once again admiring it.

"Why do you need to know, Anna?" He replies, using my special nickname.

"Well, I love it, but if it's too much I'm going to feel guilty." I answer truthfully.

Percy laughs. "Don't worry, Annabeth. You don't have to feel guilty."

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I won't." I mutter.

Percy stands up, lifts my head toward his, and kisses me. "Don't worry." he repeats firmly.

"Way to avoid the question, Seaweed Brain." I laugh, hugging him. He hugs me back, and we stand like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Percy! Annabeth!" someone calls. We pull away and run outside to find Rachel a feea foot away, looking around for us.

She sees us standing and looking at her.

"Making out, were you?" she smirks.

"Well, yes." I say. "If _hugging_ is equal to making out." I add.

Rachel laughs. "I'm messing with you. Sorry, I couldn't resist this once. Anyway, Percy, you supposed to go with the guys and do whatever. I have to take Annabeth and look at wedding stuff. By the way, have you set a date?"

"How about November 13th?" Percy asks.

"Why November 13th?" I ask.

"Why _not_ November 13th?"

I decided to let him win just once. "Fine."

Percy grins, kisses me, and runs off to the boys.

I walk into Cabin Two to find it transformed. There were now two rooms in it. In one, there was a bunch of different stations for different things. A table filled with places to get wedding cakes, where to find dresses, and so on. There is a dark blue sofa in the middle of the first room to sit in while researching everything. The second room had a makeup station, a dressing station, among other things. Frankly, it looked bigger on the inside than the outside.

"We figured Hera wouldn't mind if we did it here, even though she hates you. She has no demigod kids and is the goddess of marriage." Thalia says, answering my question before I asked it.

"So, Rachel, Calypso and Susan are in charge of the dress, Annamarie an I are in charge of makeup, Thalia, Katie and Lucy in charge in charge of cake, and Hazel is in charge of decorations along with Bianca, Clarisse and Reyna." Piper explained.

"Annabeth's wedding day is gonna be November 13th. We got a month to plan." Rachel announces.

"Okay. Umm… I'll start with the dress." I say cautiously. "If you can, can the rest of you narrow down some of the choices?" The girls nod and get to work. I sit on the blue couch with Susan and Rachel on either side of me. They point out a bunch of dresses, and a lot of them are lovely, but on me, they wouldn't look really good. I switch stations to the makeup section, but we can't do much. We decide to go shopping the next day for the best _natural_ colors. We do the same thing with the cakes, but Reyna, Hazel and Bianca are they perfect girls for the decorations. They all have such creative ideas. White banners, white streamers, white roses. We can only work on a little today, but we're going to go shopping tomorrow for all the things we need to buy.

Somehow, for the first time in my life, I'm excited to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Annabeth

October 14th

We buy so much stuff. As well as make up, we order a cake for the day before my wedding. We write down a very specific description and I also draw a picture. It is supposed to have three tiers. The icing is white, but I made sure the inside vanilla cake has blue food coloring in it for Percy. The bottom white tier is to have green dots in a circle, and along the side, there is a swag-like design the same color as the dots, the same as the second one, only it has gray dots and swag-like design. The top tier is to have a small figure of a tall black haired, green eyed boy holding hands with a blond haired, gray eyed girl. I don't think I have to specify that any further.

I also find the most _perfect_ bridesmaid dresses. They are full length and three fourths sleeved. Susan's is dark maroon; Annamarie's is bright red; Reyna's is sunset orange; Katie's is a light orangey-yellowy-tangerine color; Hazel's is a pale yellow; Rachel's is a light green; Lucy's is deep green; Thalia's is electric blue, Bianca's is navy blue; Piper's is pale lavender; and Calypso's is light pink. We had to take the measurement of every girl (except me) to have the people fit it properly. We all promised that whatever we spoke about in Cabin Two stay in Cabin Two. And we all walked to the pavilion for dinner.

After the campfire sing-along, Percy and I took a walk on the beach as the sun set. I can't help noticing how my ring catches the light, shimmering like the sea.

"Can you believe we taught at a magical school for five years?" Percy says.

"Can you believe it's been a year since we came back?" I ask, sitting on the beach.

"No. I can't." Percy replies smiling, as he puts his arm around me.

I lean on his shoulder. "I can't believe it took you so long to pop the question, Seaweed Brain!" I laugh.

"Hey! I was nervous, even though I knew you would say yes."

"So you were scared I would refuse, yet you knew I would accept?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make me sound stupid!"

"You _are_ stupid."

"Shut up, Wise Girl." he says jokingly.

"Why don't you make me?"

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?" he asks warily.

"Yes. Yes I do."

We watch the sun set over Long Island Sound, right up until the last rays of sunlight filter through.

"Did you know it takes eight minutes for sunlight to reach the earth?" I ask suddenly.

"No. Wait… So the sun is eight light years away?"

"Yup. If the sun died, we'd have eight minutes of sunlight left. Of course, Apollo won't let that happen, but theoretically."

"Huh." He seems surprised.

"Yeah. Wanna go back?"

"Well, no, but we don't have a choice."

I kiss him on the cheek and he goes to Cabin Three, while I go to Cabin Six.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I have a lot of free time on my hands for today and tomorrow. Wanna know why? I'm... SICK! I know, I know, you're jealous cause I get to miss school and all... But this is NOT fun. Anyway, what you've all been waiting for... Chapter Four... Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Percy

October 15th

We set a date for the Bachelor's Party - November 15th, three days before the wedding. Wow. I never thought I would get to say the words "my wedding", with my life being so dangerous and all. And I'm happy I finally got the guts to ask Annabeth. After the whole teaching at Hogwarts thing, being back home was strange, yet normal.

"Hey, Perce! We're going to Cabin Two for a sec." Nico calls.

"Why? Isn't that where the girls have their wedding preparations?" I ask.

"Yeah. We wanna find out how their place looks." Jason explains.

"Come on! That's just, well, kinda rude." I say.

"Chicken?" Leo grinned.

I saw a shimmer in the air and felt a hand on my back pushing me toward them.

"Go. We'll be at your place. Stall them." So I figured, fine.

We walk towards Cabin Two and stop and stare. There are magazines, tables, chairs, even a peacock blue sofa, and there seemed to be two rooms there. The rest of my friends seemed unable to see all this.

"There's nothing here!" Christopher cried. "It's just a tiny empty room!"

The girls must have put some charm on the cabin so I was the only one who could see it. That's why Annabeth encouraged me to go.

"Well that's a disappointment." I say. "Wanna have a snack. I have a stash in my Cabin."

So we all went to eat my stash.

I stalled them for twenty minutes, but that's as much time as I was giving her. We walk back to our secret place, Bunker Nine. The moment we walk in, Leo screams.

"My scrolls from Arachmedies! They're gone!"

Annabeth. I think. It's her way of revenge.

Leo frantically starts looking for it.

"Looking for something?" a new voice says.

Annabeth stands there with a smug smile on her face, leaning against the door frame, 'absent-mindedly' twirling a scroll. the girls standing behind her, each proudly holding a scroll. Her invisibility cap is stuffed in her back pocket.

"HEY!" Leo yelled. "Give it back!"

I glance at Thalia doing something on her phone. There was a _ding!_ from everyone phone as they all received a text. It was a video of Leo screaming like a little girl on YouTube. Leo's jaw dropped and I had to give Annabeth and Thalia a high five.

"You going over to the dark side, Jackson?" Leo challenges.

"I'm marrying someone from the dark side. I don't have a choice. And anyway, the dark side is fun!" I laugh.

"I'll get you back one day, Perce." Leo says laughing.

"It better not be soon. 'Cause I'm getting married in a month."

Annabeth laughed. "What is that, your bargaining chip?"

I smile and kiss her cheek. Annabeth rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Anyway, boys, we gotta go to Cabin Two. See you." Calypso smirked. She and Reyna high five. They had gotten really close over the past year, I guess, because they knew what it felt like to have your heart (accidentally) broken by a guy. Annabeth winked at me and left.

"Hey!" Leo yelled. "What about my scrolls?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this one is short...**

Chapter Five: Percy

October 16th

The girls give the scrolls back today, two days after they took it. Annabeth still hasn't found a wedding dress, so she mad about that.

On better news, Jason and Frank said they are going to propose to Piper and Hazel. Leo said he's not sure he's gathered the guts yet.

"If Frank can do it - no offence - then why can't you?" Jason says.

"You've all known your girlfriends longer!" Leo says.

"You've known her for seven years!" Christopher comments.

"So Percy's known Annabeth for…" he counts on his fingers. "Twelve years!"

"Hey! He only asked me out at sixteen!" Annabeth says walking up to us.

"Yeah. That's eight years." I add. I look at Annabeth. "Right?"

She nods, and Leo makes a face.

Annabeth smiles at Frank and Jason. "Gonna propose, are you?"

They barely nod. She laughs. "Don't worry. I won't spoil the surprise." And she walks away as her friends call her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Annabeth

October 18th

"I'm _so_ sick of magazines!" I groan.

"I think we all are!" Rachel adds.

"I want cake!" Lucy comments.

"Lucy! We _all_ want cake!" Susan laughs.

"I think the only people enjoying themselves is the decorating committee." Thalia says.

"Oh! No… This is just as boring!" says Hazel.

"Really?" Annamarie asks.

"Sure…" says Bianca, totally unsure.

"I'm sorry, guys." Calypso says gently. "But this is _awesome_!" (Totally not gently.)

"Got that right!" Reyna grins.

Those of us not on the decorating committee groan.

I flip one more page in the stupid magazine and gasp. Everybody runs over to see.

The dress is pearly white with a sea green strip around the waist and a bow on it. It's floor length (of course) and towards the bottom, the dress slowly becomes sea green. It is slightly poofy at the waist, and the sleeves are three forth length. At the bottom of the paper, it says _Aphrodite Silks._

"Mom!" Piper yells.

"Don't get mad right now! Get mad after! I NEED this dress!" I say. "Wow. Who would have thought I would _ever_ say that?"

My friends laugh. I pick up my Lotus Hotel and Casino debit card (which I thought I had lost) and say, "Let's go, girls!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Annabeth

Aphrodite Silks is _not_ my kind of store. I had eyes only for that dress. I check the time. Three thirty.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A perky redhead says from behind the counter.

"Umm. We're looking for this dress." I say pointing to the picture.

"Oh. Yes. There is only one in stock. Are you Annabeth Chase?"

"The one and only!" Thalia laughs.

She grabs a dress wrapped in a large plastic bag and hand it to me.

"Please slide your credit card down." She says.

I wink at my friends and manage to slide it without laughing.

Her jaw drops. "I' - I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't - "

"It's okay." I try to hide my smile.

The moment we get outside, we all start laughing like we've lost it.

"Did you see-?"

"I know!"

"Priceless."

"Let's do that again!"

We go to three more stores and each buy jewelry for each girl's dress, which was just as well.

When we stop, an hour later, I ask them, "Who's ready for some ice cream?"

Needless to say, the ice cream was delicious. The majority of us got Cake Batter, the rest got Cookies 'n' Cream while I got Vanilla, because I'm awesome like that.

"Should we get the boys here?" Reyna asks.

"Sure. And, speaking of boys, Reyna, when will Max get here?" Calypso asks.

"Day after tomorrow." she says with a sigh.

"Oh. You'll be okay, Reyna. Trust me, I know. Two months without your boyfriend is _nothing._ Eight months is _horrible_. And eight months without you _missing_ boyfriend is _torture_." I shudder.

Thalia pats my arm.

_Hey, Perce. We're at Ben and Jerry's. Meet us here._ I text him.

He sends me back a smiley face, and I have to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Percy

We find the girls laughing at Ben and Jerry's. There is a dress sized back next to Annabeth, and when I sneak over to see it while she's laughing, she catches me anyway.

"Seaweed Brain! It's bad luck for the guy to look at the girl's dress before the wedding!"

I turn red.

Now the guys laugh, too. Annabeth smirks.

We order our ice cream and sit, four to a seat. Then the guys decide to take the girls out, but they refuse.

"Thanks, but no. It's not fair to Reyna." Piper says.

"Or Rachel." Lucy adds.

"Its fine, you guys go." Rachel says. "I can keep Reyna company."

"We're not budging." Thalia says, plopping herself down on the seat.

"Fair enough." Jason says. "We'll see you later. We gotta plan."

We didn't plan. Actually, Jason was happy neither Piper or Reyna were on slightly awkward terms anymore, after they forgave each other, and all. Thankfully, Annabeth and Calypso were good, too. Otherwise, well, never mind.

"By the way, we need to order tuxedos." Christopher made a face.

"What are tuxedos?" Edmund asked, slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"And do we have to wear them, whatever the are?" Peter adds.

"They sound ridiculous." Caspian wrinkled his nose.

"Afraid so, guys." Travis sighs. "It's just too formal for me.."

Connor nods.

There were footsteps and the girls appeared.

"Guys. Monsters in Brooklyn, attacking a group of demigods." Susan says as the girls each toss us a piece of armor, already fastening their own.

We stand up.

"Lovely." Frank mutters.

We run to the Argo II and Leo grabs the wii controllers.

"It's go time, baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Percy

I catch sight of an African American guy fighting along side of a blond girl.

"Carter!" I yell.

"Sadie!" Annabeth yells at the same time I do. Our friends look at us funny.

We lock eyes. "Tell you later. When our lives aren't in mortal danger." Annabeth says.

For half an hour, we slashed, dodged and stabbed. At the end, Annabeth and I pulled this awesome move we were working on, but never got down properly.

I toss my sword up really high and we lock arms. I catch my sword, slash, and lean forward, lifting Annabeth into the air. She kicks the Minotaur's face with her feet and as I straighten, she strikes the Minotaur while he is still reeling from the kick. He vaporizes into monster dust. We grin and high five.

Carter and Sadie walk up to us, smiling.

"Nice move." she focuses on me. "So you must be the famous Percy Jackson who my brother fought the son of Sobek with and neglected to mention until I punched him." She glares at Carter. I notice her slight British accent.

He rolls eyes and talks to Annabeth. "And you must be Annabeth Chase who my sister fought Serapis with."

"Soon to be Annabeth Jackson." I grin. Annabeth blushes.

Their eyes grow wide. "You proposed?!" They ask at the same time.

My smile grows wider. "Yup! Annabeth was going to call Sadie to invite you and your friends, but it worked out without attracting even more monsters."

"You should get a girlfriend." Sadie says to Carter.

"You should get a _boy_friend." Carter shoots back.

"I have Walt. Anubis. Whatever."

"I have Zia. Ra. No, Zia"

"You never asked her out. Walt and I actually _went_ on a date."

"Saving the world over and over leaves you too tired for dates."

Sadie shoots back a biting comment, but I tune them out. I gesture to my friends and they walk over.

"This is Sadie and Carter." I say, still ignoring them.

Annabeth walks behind them and clamps a hand over both their mouths.

"Carter, take Zia out on a date. Sadie, chill. Would you and Zia like to be bridesmaids?" Annabeth asks.

"Could we be?" Sadie smiled.

"Of course. I may not have known you long, but it feels like we've known each other forever. I guess saving the world - _again_ - makes friends pretty fast. Speaking of friends, we should introduce you."

"Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Calypso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, who's a lot like you, Edmund Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Caspian, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, Annamarie Franklin, who is a fellow Brit, by the way, Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Christopher Rodriguez." I take a breath. "Guts, this is Carter and Sadie Kane, magicians." I repeat.

Bianca tilts her head. "Magicians?"

"Egyptian magicians. Long story. You guys wanna come to Camp Half Blood?"

"Sure. Mind if our friends tag along?' Carter aks.

"Call them over."

We sit at the bleachers in the arena after the giving them the tour.

We all trade stories.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Sadie repeated.

Jason clears his throat. "Um. Speaking of marriage," he clambers down to the ground near Piper and opens something in his hand.

"Piper, will you marry me?" The ring was a Celestial bronze band with a diamond on it.

Her eyes widen. "Nonononono!" She runs off.

Jason looks hurt. "One no would have been enough." And walks away. Frank and I get up start to and follow him. Annabeth gives me a quick kiss, grabs Hazel and Calypso's hands and leaves, motioning Sadie to follow.


End file.
